one_tree_hill_the_new_generationfandomcom-20200213-history
Davis Baker
"Whoa, whose baby is that? This is our baby. This is Davis." :―Julian and Brooke about Davis. Davis Robert Baker is the son of Julian and Brooke Baker, the older twin brother of Jude Baker, as well as the younger adopted brother of Charlotte and the older adopted brother of Olivia Baker. His mother became pregnant with him and his twin brother despite the fact that she had been informed that she could not conceive children. Considered by Julian as their miracles, Davis and Jude are the grandsons of Ted and Victoria Davis, the former of whom is also their godfather. Brooke's best friend, Haley James Scott, is the boys' godmother. With the loss of Clothes Over Bro's not long before their conception, the birth of him and his brother served as an inspiration for their mother to establish her new company, Baker Man. Background Season 7 At one point Brooke believed she was pregnant, but after a visit to the doctors she learned instead that she can't have children. However, her best friend; Haley, encouraged her not lose hope in her dream of becoming a mother. But Brooke, completely devastated and demoralized believing her greatest dream will never come true, created tension with her boyfriend, Julian. Character arc Season 8 After their wedding, Brooke and Julian decided to adopt. They meet a pregnant nineteen-year-old woman, Chloe Hall, who agreed to give them her child. But after her delivery and the return of the baby's father, Chloe decides to keep her daughter. With the adoption over, Brooke becomes depressed and agrees to accept the position of vice president of her former company after her mother encouraged her to accept it as it to is her 'baby'. But when Alex informs her she is pregnant (Brooke gave her urine for a drug test that Chase had to pass to join the Air Force.). Knowing she was pregnant, Brooke made the decision to stay in Tree Hill to raise her unborn child. Shortly after, Brooke tells Julian she is pregnant. Quinn guessed that Brooke was pregnant during their trip in Puerto Rico when she won't drink alcohol or eat sushi at the same time Julian announces Brooke's pregnancy to Nathan, he expressed the wish that the baby would be a girl, and could be the best friend of Nathan's daughter, Lydia Scott. After Brooke returns from Puerto Rico, she tells Haley she's pregnant and asks if she can become her partner in reopening Karen's Cafe. At six months pregnant, Brooke and Julian learn that they are expecting twins. Once back home, Julian installs two cribs in the room that was going to be for Chloe's baby. Brooke breaks down as she becomes afraid that things will go wrong. Julian comforts her, however, and ensures her that everything will be fine. A month later, Brooke falls off of a stool at Karen's Cafe. She is rushed to hospital where she delivers her twin boys prematurely. Julian arrives and after seeing Brooke, he goes to see their newborn sons in their incubators where he tells them that everything will be okay. Five months later, Julian continues his documentary, filming Brooke, Davis and Jude. Afterwards, they are together in Brooke and Julian's bedroom. Season 9 Davis and his twin brother, Jude, have trouble sleeping, subsequently keeping their parents awake. In order to give her husband some rest, Brooke takes her sons out for a drive every night. He is baptized at Tree Hill church along with Jude in the presence of their parents: Brooke and Julian, their grandparents: Victoria and Ted Davis and their godparents: Haley and Ted. Ted Davis returnes to Tree Hill specifically for his grandsons' baptism and this was the first time he meet Davis.("Know This, We've Noticed") After their grandfather's return, their grandmother is eager to spend even more time with them due to her feelings of jealousy towards her ex-husband, emphasizing to Brooke that she was there for her and her family unlike Ted. Jude becomes sick, so Brooke asks Julian to take Davis to daycare. Julian agrees and leaves the house. Julian is already really stressed about renting his sound stage, so he goes to get some money from the atm. After that, he goes to the liquor store. Shortly after leaving the liquor store, Brooke calls him and asks him if everything is okay because the daycare said Julian never dropped Davis off. Julian hangs up after realizing that he had left Davis in the car by accident. He runs around the corner to find his car with the windows busted and paramedics putting Davis into an ambulance on a stretcher. Davis is treated in the hospital for dehydration. Later a nurse told his parents that Davis is well and safe. After Davis returned in his home with his parents and Brooke holds him in her bedroom,Julian enters the room and she quarrels with him, expressing anger to him having left their son in the car. When Jude begins to cry, she leaves the room with Davis in her arms. The following day Brooke takes Davis and Jude to work in Karen's Café with her. She speaks with Davis' godmother Haley about the "accident" and Haley reassures her, telling her that Davis is fine. After Davis and Jude are taken by their mom and godmother to Tree Hill Café, the rival of Karen's Café, Brooke and Haley went to ask the owner to unhook the banner which states that Karen's Café hired a murderer Dan Scott but the rival café refuses. Davis returns to the Tree Hill Café during the night because Brooke and Haley wanted to hang a banner on the front of Tree Hill Café but were caught by Tara and fled. After their return to their home, Brooke forgives Julian who was in the car with the heat thoroughly on, wanting to feel what Davis had felt. Eventually the Police contact Julian to ask him various questions about the incident. Brooke asks Julian to spend the day with the twins hoping that Julian will regain his confidence with the twins. Julian takes Davis and Jude to the hospital for a consultation. The doctor looks at Davis and tells Julian that he is okay and he recommends him to forgive himself. But Julian is still unable to forgive himself and fights with a drunk in a bar; Tric. Brooke then discovers that Tara was the author of the note; 'Fry burgers not your babies' to Julian, so she goes in to Tree Hill Café and vandalises it in Tara's absent. The day after Davis and Brooke watch the TV where Millie and Mouth speak about the Tree Hill Café's vandalism by 'Brooke Davis'. Brooke explains to Davis and Jude that she had done so to protect their daddy. After she discovers Julian's injuries who admitted to having gotten into a fight, Brooke is horrified and tells him that she doesn't want to have to raise Davis and Jude alone. Later Brooke goes in to the Café with Davis and Jude while Julian helps Dan to find Nathan. But in helping Dan to search for his lost son, Julian wants to help himself. Davis and his family's lives go back to normal, but Brooke's old aggressor Xavier Daniels is liberated of prison. Brooke and Julian are very worried for their sons (mainly Brooke) and try to keep a distance from Xavier for Davis and his twin Jude. However Xavier enters Jude and Davis' room at night and holds Davis, singing a nursery rhyme while Brooke and Julian sleep in their own room nearby. But Xavier leaves without Davis and Jude. Later after Xavier's return to jail - at the hands of Brooke and Tara - Davis sees his grandfather and godfather. But after a discussion with both of her parents - who are together again - Brooke comes to realise that they are not there for Brooke but are in fact there for the business. However, Brooke forgives her father and decides to run her new company with both her parents. So Davis can spend more time with his grandparents. Later Brooke officially opens 'Baker Man' while Julian starts his new television series Ravens. Eventually Jude spends time with his extended family; his parents, twin, godmother and his mother's close friends, in Millie's arms. Series finale Later Davis, in a green pullover, is seen in Jamie Scott's match of Basketball, in the Tree Hill High School with his twin, Lydia and Logan Evans. Davis is right of Lydia and both seem to be close. His parents are a little further with the other adults. Relationships *Davis Baker/Family Family Brooke and Julian are Davis and his twin brother Jude's parents. The boys are considered miracles because Brooke had been told she couldn't have children and she has wanted a baby since she was 22. His maternal grandparents are Victoria and Ted Davis. Victoria loves her grandsons and spends alot of time with them; Ted is also their godfather (according to Brooke's wish) and their godmother is their mother's best friend Haley James Scott. His paternal grandparents Sylvia Baker and Paul Norris live in L.A. Davis and Jude seem to be close to Lydia Scott, Haley's daughter. Trivia *Davis is the third child to follow the Tree Hill tradition of naming a first-born child with their mother's maiden name. The first being James "Jamie" Scott and the second being Sawyer Scott, Jamie and Sawyer Scott are Brooke's godchildren and Jamie is the child of Davis and Jude's godmother - Haley James Scott. *Davis was born 2 months premature along with his twin brother Jude after his mother, Brooke, suffered a fall when she was 7 months pregnant whilst working at Karen's Cafe. *His father wanted a daughter ("Flightless Bird, American Mouth"). *His godmother is his mother's best friend Haley James Scott and his godfather is his maternal grandfather ("Know This, We've Noticed") **His father wanted Nathan or Jamie Scott to be the godfather. **His grandmother wanted be the godmother. *His hair is more curly than his brother's.